In forming irrigation systems for lawns, shrubbery, trees, etc., PVC pipe is located underground and plastic nipples are screwed to the pipe to extend upward. Sprinkler heads are screwed to the upper ends of the nipples. The lengths of the nipples used depend on the depth of the pipe.
One plastic nipple now on the market comprises a hollow cylindrical member having a set of exterior threads formed at one end and a plurality of spaced apart sets of exterior threads formed from the other end. The member may be severed between the plurality of sets of threads to form a nipple of lesser length if needed. The unused portion of the severed member is of no value and is thrown away. Such a nipple is useful, however, it results in a waste of material when the nipple is severed to form a smaller nipple.